Unexpected
by Criticaly Crazy
Summary: Most people believe that dreams are created from our desires,and hopes.But what if the most unexpected thing happened your dream soon became a reality.
1. My Dream Guy Come True

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

'Thought'

"Speech"

_DREAM_

Chapter One: My Dream Guy Come True

_The window in her apartment was half open. The late night breeze blowing her curtains lightly. The air was nice and refreshing like drinking cold water on a hot summer day. There she lay on her side on her soft bed, wearing a light pink satin night gown. The gown showed all of her curves from her hips to her breasts. Her hair spilled from her back to her right arm, which lay at the side of the bed._

_The door creaked open revealing at man at her bedroom door. His dark hair was tied at the back; his indigo eyes were staring at her. He moved silently to the bed removing his shirt and lay beside her._

_She stirred and opened her eyes to stare upon his. He was leaning on his elbow to see her face as he put his palm on her cheek. Her lips parted as she kept gazing at him. He used his palm to bring her closer to his face. There were just about to kiss when she here a beeping sound. Then she realized that it was coming from him._

Sango opened her eyes and turn to her alarm clock. It read 6:00 a.m. "Ahh I'm going to be late."

I'm Sango Umori, I'm 25 years old. I'm single and I live alone in my apartment in Tokyo. I work at CCI Tokyo a Business and Technology Company with my friend and co-worker Kagome. She's always been trying to get me on a date with some guy who will turn out to be very boring or just dense. I really do want to have a boyfriend, but it seems I may never find the right one. There was once this guy named Kuranosuke Ikeda who was interested in me and still is. He's one of the most respected business men in all of Tokyo and only want s me to give him an heir to his wealth.

I believed that I'll never find my dream guy until today.

* * *

Sango zigzagged around her apartment; if she didn't hurry she'd be hit by morning traffic which was hell. She got dressed in her work attire and headed to her kitchen and took a piece of toast which popped out of her toaster. She ran to the elevator, and waited for it to come up to her floor. 'Stupid elevator why can't you move any faster.'

After five minutes of waiting she raced out of the elevator blowing passed the mail man who saw all his letters fly in the air. Sango stopped at her car and sped out of the parking lot.

"Yes I'm going to it this time there's no way I'm getting in..." Sango looked around her finding out she got caught in the morning traffic again. "God why do you hate me," Sango said.

Fifteen minutes later Sango finally arrived at her workplace. She went into the elevator a pushed to button for the thirtieth floor. Once she got up there she was met by her friend Kagome.

"Hey Kagome," Sango said.

"Hey Sango listen you got to hurry were going to have a meeting in two minutes," Kagome said.

"Ahhhh, Sango whined this wasn't her day at all. "Alright I'm coming just tell them to wait awhile."

"Ok Sango, but just hurry. Sango ran to her office and dropped her stuff on the floor and power walked to the executive board room where the meeting would be held.

"Well Ms. Umori it looks like you made on time," Mr. Inutaisho said. Yes Sesshomaru Inutaisho was the president of CCI Tokyo, his brother Inuyasha Inutaisho was vice-president of the company. They inherited the company from there father who was a legend for his business skills.

"Oh be quiet Sesshomaru, you try and get through the morning traffic," Sango said.

"Well I don't, because I take the shortcut."

"What shortcut?"

"There's no time for this take your seat please Ms. Umori." "I've called you all to tell you of are dilemma." "As you all know that CCI Technologies is the top technology distributor in all of Tokyo." "It seems that CDG Inc. has begun to catch up to us and may succeed our business." 'Wow this was what he wanted to talked about,' Sango thought.

"This is why a must show you some one who will help are dilemma, Mr. Miroku Yotoru." A man stepped out of a door to the right; he was tall and well toned in his upper body. He had black hair which was tied in a small ponytail. He wore a pair of glasses over his indigo like eyes. 'He looks so familiar like I've seen him before, well at least Sess brought in somebody with looks'

"He's a friend of my brothers, and is very intelligent." "He will be a new executive in the Technological Production." 'Wow Technological Production great, hey wait a sec that's my job.'

"Sesshomaru aren't we forgetting something," Sango said.

"What would that be Sango," Sesshomaru said.

"That's my job; your not firing me are you."

"Nonsense, you two will be working together, I believe both of you will make inspiring work." "Now you're all dismissed." Everyone walked out of the board room except Sango and Miroku.

"Now I expect you two to work as a team we need to create something to help are production in technology."

"But Sesshomaru there's only enough space for one employee in that area."

"Not anymore, I've had workers redesign your work room if you hadn't checked already." "Now no more bickering that's final."

"But...," Sango was cut of when Sesshomaru gave one of his renowned glares." With a sigh Sango walked out of the boardroom as Miroku followed her.

Once they got into their office Sango slammed the door shut. She couldn't believe it, after all her hard work Sesshomaru was partnering her up with some guy.

"Well Ms. Umori it looks like we'll be working together then," Miroku said.

"Listen Mr. Yotoru let me set up some ground rules." "One don't get in my way, two don't take anything from my desk and three..." Sango stopped in mid sentence when she started feeling something rubbing her ass.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Umori or should I say Sango."

Outside the closed door everybody on that floor heard a loud yell, a slapping noise, and a funny sound like someone was just hit hard in the face.

"Rule number three, NO AND I MEAN NO GROPING." Miroku lifted himself of the ground slightly dazed from the little slap that was given to him. When he fell on the floor he smudged his glasses and attempted to wipe them.

That's when Sango notice the resemblance; Miroku was the exact spitting image of her dream guy.

* * *

Well I decided to take brake from Challenges and do this little number here. It came to me when I was sleeping so I'm giving it a shot. So tell me how it is and I might continue it.

Critically Crazy


	2. Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

'Thought'

"Speech"

_DREAM_

Chapter Two: Hope

That's when Sango notice the resemblance; Miroku was the exact spitting image of her dream guy. Then her memory of her dream came back to her. Him walking into her room, taking his shirt off, lying down beside her, leaning forward to kiss her. Sango's breathing became sharp as she go aroused just by remembering the dream.

After Miroku finished wiping his glasses he looked at Sango and found her staring at him. "What see something you like," Miroku said suavely. This comment broke Sango out of her daze.

"Ah no its just you look like someone I've met before that's all, so get back to work." After giving her a final glance Miroku went back to his work.

"I'm done finally," Miroku said about half an hour later.

"What how could you be finished already," Sango said dumbfounded.

"Well I just am, I'll be going to discuss this with Mr. Inutaisho. With that Miroku left the office passing by Kagome who was just about to enter the new office of her friend.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said cheerfully.

"Oh hey Kagome," Sango said just as cheerfully. Kagome's been one of my closest friends who I cherish like a sister. Ever since we met in high school we've been friends. Even though I may be her friend I sort of envy her which you'll find out why soon.

"So how is the new recruit," Kagome asked curiously

"Don't even ask, you wouldn't believe that guy."

"Hey you can tell me I'm your friend for a reason."

"Well first off I'm pissed at Sesshomaru for doing this it's almost like he's pushing me aside." "The next thing is that when I was telling him some rules about the office he had the nerve to grope me."

Kagome giggled at the statement. "So that's what that noise was, you must of slapped him silly," Kagome said while giggling a bit.

"Kagome that's not funning its wrong he went over the boundary line," Sango complained.

"Oh Sango he's probably joking around, cut him some slack."

"I don't believe you all are on his side."

"Come on Sango he's new here we have to make him comfortable, plus he's the vice prezs best friend don't want to disappoint him do you."

"Fine then, but let's change the subject to something else."

"Like what Sango," Kagome asked.

"Like the subject of Koga and Hojo," Sango said. Kagome was one of those girls who could have any man she wanted. The ones who wanted her the most and showed a lot of interest in her was Koga Yorozoku and Hojo Takashi. Hojo is what high school girls would call the high school hunk. He tried to impress Kagome by giving her gifts. Once when I went to Kagome's apartment it was filled with gifts from Hojo. We could barely get around in her apartment.

Koga on the other hand was to me way worse. When first set eyes on Kagome he instantly devoted himself to her. He tried to be suave with Kagome telling her that she was beautiful and all. The point being that he didn't love Kagome he just had a lust for her body. He always kept on calling her his woman it really started to annoy Kagome and me.

"Sango you know those two there always after me," Kagome said with a sigh.

"In a way I do kind of envy you for that," Sango said.

"Huh why would you," Kagome asked confused.

"Well you always get the attention, well look at you your beautiful smart and have the most cheerful personality what guy wouldn't want someone like you, me on the other hand."

"Oh Sango please your just as beautiful as me and as smart."

"Well then how come the guys always turn heads at you all the time?"

"Huh good question." Sango fell down anime style. "Hey are you ok Sango," Kagome asked.

"Oh just fine Kagome," Sango said sarcastically.

"Sango come on guys have gone after you before."

"Yah like whom," Sango said challenging Kagome.

"Well there was Kuranosuke."

"I hate his guts that bastard is just a rich snob."

"What about those date's you went on."

"You set them up Kagome," Sango said wondering if Kagome was really as smart she implied the first time.

"Ah don't worry Sango you'll find the right guy I'm sure of it." Sango got out of her chair and walked to the glass window behind her placing her left hand on it.

"The right guy for me is only in my dreams Kagome," Sango said sadly (well technically in her dreams wink, wink).

"Ahh don't worry about it Sango." Just then Hojo came into Sango's/Miroku's office."

"Ah there you are Kagome I've been looking for you," Hojo said.

"Oh and what would that be Hojo," Kagome said while wishing he would just go away.

"Inuyasha wishes to speak with you about an important matter."

"Ok I head there right away." Kagome left to see Inuyasha for the important matter, Hojo stayed behind so he could ask Sango a question.

"Ah Sango could I ask you something." Sango went back to her desk and sat down on her chair.

"Sure, about what."

"Well it's about Kagome can you help me win her over," Hojo asked hopefully.

"Well Hojo one thing is that you could stop with the gifts and try to make Kagome comfortable with you," Sango said this was a bit of payback for Kagome since she told Sango to make Miroku comfy.

"Ok I guess so, well thanks Sango."

* * *

"Well Mr. Yotoru I like your idea I believe it would help the company greatly," Sesshomaru said.

'Why thank you sir now we just need to see Ms. Umori's idea," Miroku said. Just then Sango came through the door with her idea ready. 'I'll knock the pants off Miroku, no I mean his ass, no ahh what's with me today.'

Miroku and Sesshomaru were both looking at Sango strangely first she comes in all professional then she blushed then she has a crazy expression on her face. Both were puzzled by her actions.

"Ah Ms. Umori are you ready to present your idea," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes Mr. Inutaisho, here's my paper if you would ready it sir." Sango handed him her paper. She sat down beside Miroku with a smirk on. Miroku just stared at her with curiosity. 'Wow I just notice how beautiful she looks; I wonder how long her hair is I can't tell since it's in a bun. She's nicely shaped and has a nice ass to go with her.

Sango could feel the heat of his gaze on her, so she looked at him then glared. Miroku looked away with embarrassment that he'd been caught.

"Well I'm finished examining your paper Sango and I must say that both of your products will help us incredibly," Sesshomaru said. "This will be a difficult decision to make indeed."

"Sesshomaru to make it fair why don't you place both of these products in production," Miroku said.

"Hmm that could work Miroku, then it's settled we'll produce both of these products CDG won't know what hit them."

* * *

Miroku and Sango were walked back to there office. "So why did you do that anyway," Sango asked.

"Well I didn't want it to be unfair since we both worked hard to get these ideas, and if one of our ideas didn't make it we'd feel pretty bad, so I decide to do that," Miroku said smiling.

Sango looked up at him smiling then she felt it again, a hand rubbing her ass. Now she knew why he was smiling.

"Ohh Miroku," Sango said happily.

"Yeess, Sango." Her face went from cheerful to down right scary that even the bones of the dead would shake with fear. "Ah Sango don't do anything rash," Miroku said now taking his hand off her ass.

"Oh I won't," Sango said evilly. Miroku gulped. She pull him into their office and when the bashing had ended Sango walked out of the office heading home while leaving a battered and bruised Miroku lying in a heap on the floor.

* * *

Well that's chapter two hope you all like it. Their will be another dream Sango has of her and her dream guy and it will be great. Not much left to say but review and tell me what yah think.

Critically Crazy


End file.
